


A Bottle of Wine and a Cluster of Stars

by cameroncole



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameroncole/pseuds/cameroncole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie unwind after work but it goes a different direction than originally planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bottle of Wine and a Cluster of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> this was just something cute and quick I wrote. I hope you enjoy!

Peggy wouldn't have heard the barely audible knock on the door if she wasn't fetching her dressing gown from the coat rack beside it. She wrapped the cloak like piece of fabric around herself before opening the door to a very flustered looking Angie.

"Sorry to bother you Peggy but I have this almost full bottle of wine that I thought we could share and talk about her day."

Peggy offered up a small smile before stepping back to let her in. "Of course, come in." 

Angie bounded in full of enthusiasm and sat down on the bed that doubled as a couch. "So how's the phone company going for you?" She asked as Peggy retrieved two glasses for the cupboard.

"It's going fine, very tedious work though." Peggy murmured thinking about how right now her life was anything but tedious. "How is waitressing?"

"I got 50 cents in tips yesterday. 50 cents! It was outrageous, feels like the depression again. What's a girl to do with 50 cents?"

"Perhaps you could save it in a piggy bank or something of those sorts until you have more and use it to buy yourself something nice?"

Angie began pouring wine into each cup. "Now that's smart thinking, Peg. If only the rest of New York was a little like you."

Peggy laughed a little at that. "I'm not really sure that is the best idea."

There was an awkward silence as the true implications of her words hung in the air before Angie perked up again. "We should go sit on your porch and star gaze."

"I'm afraid I don't have anything to sit on out there yet."

"That's okay we can just sit on the ground. It's too cold out there to stay for very long anyways."

"I suppose some fresh air couldn't hurt." Peggy said and Angie jumped off the bed in excitement and bounded over to the door.

"C'mon then. It'll be fun!" 

Peggy pushed herself off the bed, grabbed her glass of wine and followed her friend into the cool night air.

"Look at all the stars, English. I read an article in the newspaper about how scientists expect that in 70 years you'll barely be able to see any stars in the city. No stars! Imagine that!"

"I'd really rather not." Peggy murmured dryly. "It seems like an awful thing to have happen. Even though I don't know much about them I do still enjoy looking at them."

"My Granddad used to be able to point out all sorts of constellations and special stars. At the time I was too young to care much so I don't remember most of it but I can still point out some of the really famous ones. Like that! Look there." Angie said point at a cluster if stars that like nothing more than a cluster of stars to Peggy. "That's the big dipper. Don't you see it?"

"No not really, honestly." Peggy said, trying to force herself to recognize some sort of pattern in the group.

"Here." Angie said as she put her glass of wine down and scooted closer. "That right there is the top of the handle." Peggy looked where she was pointing at the furthest star in the cluster. "And it connects to the one basically right next to and then goes down two stars and makes a bowl shape. It's suppose to look like a ladle."

Peggy focused on the stars Angie was talking about and saw the picture take shape right before her eyes. "I see it." She said finding herself feeling more excited than she had anticipated. "That's really neat, Angie." Peggy said turning her head to look at her friend only to find out that her friend was staring at her. Peggy looked down feeling a strange warmth creep into her cheeks letting her know she was blushing. They sat there for a few moments before Peggy looked up again noticing that Angie was still looking at her.

They stared at each other for a moment in complete silence before Angie slowly began to lean towards her. Peggy didn't move caught, partially, in the electrifying feeling that she was doing something she shouldn't be and also in the beautiful vibrant blue of Angie's eyes. Their lips met and at first she didn't know how to react but that only lasted a minute before she was kissing Angie and Angie was kissing her back. Suddenly and way too soon for Peggy's liking Angie was pulling back and standing up her face bright red with embarrassment.

"I-I, um, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me there. It must have been the wine." She cleared her throat. "Good night, Peggy. i'll see you at breakfast." And with that she turned and fled, so distracted she left the bottle of wine and Peggy sitting there wondering how something so wrong could feel so right.


End file.
